scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby Snacks
Scooby Snacks (sometimes spelt Scooby Snax) are a food item used as a form of bribery for Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers. Physical appearance A Scooby Snack is bone-shaped most of the time and is colored golden tan brown. History A Pup Named Scooby-Doo Season one When the gang was young there was a Scooby Snack factory in Coolsville which was troubled by a Cheese Monster. They made a huge variety of flavors, most of which seem to have been discontinued later. What's New, Scooby-Doo? Season two Mystery Inc. visited the factory where the snacks are manufactured, in Munchville, Ohio. Scooby-Doo! And The Samurai Sword They were found on sale in a vending machine in Japan. Appearances * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * The New Scooby-Doo Movies * The Scooby-Doo Show * What's New, Scooby-Doo? * Scooby-Doo! And The Samurai Sword Behind the scenes Producer William Hanna had always imagined that a "Scooby Snack" would taste like some sort of a caramel-flavored cookie (the batter, however, is colored like brown sugar and similar in color to butterscotch), and he and Joseph Barbera had previously used the concept of a dog that goes wild for doggie treats in the Quick Draw McGraw series in 1959. Furthermore, in the "Mystery Inc. Yearbook" featurette on the Scooby-Doo's Creepiest Capers DVD, it is explained that a Scooby Snack tastes like a Butterscotch Morsel. Other uses of the term * Warner Bros. today licenses "Scooby Snacks" as both an official brand of doggie treats and as a human-consumable cookie snack. Vanilla wafers were packaged and sold as "Scooby Snacks" in Suncoast home video stores. The wafers are similar to Nilla Wafers. * There is also a cocktail called the "Scooby snack". It is made of equal part melon liqueur and coconut-flavored rum, shaken with a splash of pineapple juice, half and half or milk, and ice. * In Glasgow's late night eateries the term Scooby Snack denotes a roll containing: Lorne sausage, bacon, a fried egg, a Tattie Scone, a beef burger and cheese. * Alton Brown (in the episode "Tender is the Loin 1" of the television show Good Eats, aired January 18, 2006) uses the term Scooby Snack to describe: “A secret little delicacy that is saved and savored by the cooks back in the kitchen” (rather than being served on the menu). * Fun Lovin' Criminals' first album contains a song called "Scooby Snacks". In an interview on UK television, the lead singer Huey explained that "Scooby Snacks" in this case were diazepam (Valium) tablets allowing bank robbers to be so cool. * In England for a small time they sold crisps, or chips, called Scooby Snacks; they came in several flavors, such as pepperoni pizza. * Scooby Snacks is a slang name for magic mushroom capsules. The capsules contain Psylocybe Cubensis together with ingredients designed to enhance the experience, such as guarana, fo ti tieng, spirulina, schisandra, ginseng and bee pollen. * Drill Instructors in the United States Marine Corps refer to protein based snack food given to recruits as Scooby Snacks, particularly in medical and physical conditioning platoons. Notes/trivia * Scooby Snacks make a cameo appearance in the Dexter's Laboratory episode, Dexter's Lab: A Story, where Dexter takes a box, labeled "Scooby Snacks" with a picture of Scooby, out of the cabinet in the kitchen. External links * Scooby Snacks at Wikipedia }} Category:Food and drinks